Deadly Six
The Deadly Six is a villainous group of six Zeti and the secondary antagonists in Sonic Lost World. History According to Takashi Iizuka, the Deadly Six are meant to bring a “sense of danger and humor” to the story of Sonic Lost World. According to an interview with Takashi Iizuka at Summer of Sonic 2013, the Deadly Six are based on the "Oni", which is a Japanese demon. In Sonic Lost World, Doctor Eggman harnesses the power of the Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. As a result, Eggman is forced to team up with Sonic in order to stop them for good. In the Nightmare Zone, the Deadly Six team up with Wizeman and his Second-level Nightmaren creations. Members *'Zavok': is one of the Deadly Six and the member behind the destruction of the world and the depletion of Sonic. Zavok is the leader of the six. *'Zazz': is one of the members of the Deadly Six in plans for the destruction of the world. He is the most savage member of the six. *'Zomom': is a member of the Deadly Six and the largest member of the six. He is very gluttonous. *'Master Zik': is one of the members of the Deadly Six and the oldest member of the six. Zik is the founder of the six and taught (and possibly adopted) Zavok. He is wise and extremely powerful. *'Zeena': is a member of the Deadly Six and the only female member who is also is in the plan for the destruction of the world. She is vain but takes her job seriously when doing it. *'Zor': is a member of the Deadly Six and the spy of the group. He carries a blue rose with him at all times. He is depressed and appears to be suicidal. Gallery Deadly Six Attacking.png Deadly Six Close Up.png Zazz (Sonic).png|Zazz Sonic Lost World - Zomom.png|Zomom Master Zik.png|Zik Zeena.png|Zeena Zor.png|Zor Zavok (Sonic).png|Zavok, the leader of the Deadly Six. Trivia *The Deadly Six are most likely killed at the end of their final battles, but Eggman saying he'll find another conch and control the Zeti again has suggested to some that they are still alive. It could be that Eggman didn't know they were dead, that he was planning to revive them with Chaos Emeralds, or that there are other Zeti besides the Deadly Six. Although the 3DS version has them they all fly away from their final battles, though this was reused animations from their first defeat in that version (possibly due to limitations on the 3DS), and the Wii U version (where they seem to have died) is the canon version, leaving their fate a mystery. *All of the member's names start with the letter Z. *The Deadly Six are among the least popular villains in the Sonic franchise, with fans criticizing them as one-dimensional and stereotypical and their lack of backstory. However, recently Zazz and Zavok have been getting more praise and are most favored over the other 4. **Zavok was also the only member of the group to return in another Mainseries Sonic game, Sonic Forces, albeit in the form of an Illusion. *According to Takashi Iizuka, the Deadly Six are based on the Oni from Japanese folklore. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dark Knights Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Minion Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Monarchs Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Inconclusive Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hostile Species Category:Tyrants Category:Enigmatic Category:Mongers